Handjob
by Tahru
Summary: Gilbert huffed, "Roddy...why can't I touch it?" Prustria Gilbert Roderich


Roderich was a strange creature. This is what always flowed through Gilbert's mind every time he watched his boyfriend cook or clean or play piano...or anything really. His 'Ja's meant 'nein' and his 'nein's normally meant 'ja' or...well, really no. In fact, Roderich mostly meant no to the Prussian. And some how, he really did love that man. Man being used very, very lightly-he was more of a girl then anything at this point. The way he could be dominated, fairly easy too, but that wasn't always the case. Roderich _did_ like to be in control, he liked to be a Dominatrix whenever he had the chance. And lets face it, Gilbert wouldn't complain to that at all. There was nothing sexier then leather-filled nights and rough, passionate love-making.

But even through all of that, the one thing that Gilbert didn't understand was the simplest thing ever. He was never allowed to touch the Austrian's hands. To be honest, the albino had no idea why he couldn't-no hand holding or anything! He wasn't a romantic, but really...he'd like to show his prize off to the world. He made up for this lack of affection and ended up always holding him around the shoulders or slipping a hand into the back of Roderich's jeans. And yet...yet he still wanted to know why on Earth he couldn't touch those dainty hands. Maybe they'd break if he did? Who knows.

Gilbert watched his lover play the piano as he thought of all this. He watched those uncharted hands move over and tickle the ivory keys laid about the stretch of the instrument. It was a soft tune, and really reflected that Roderich was contented with his life at the moment. He was happy right now and Gilbert must disrupt it some how. He stood up silently and glided over to the man at the piano bench, looming over him. The Austrian didn't really seem to notice, seeing as his tune never faltered nor his hands never stopped. The Albino took this to his advantage, hands slipping down to the elbows of his lover's arms as his mouth met the crook of Roderich's neck. The music slowed and stopped as a soft groan escaped the brunette,

"Gilbert...stop!" he grunted, though closed his eyes (his 'no's meant 'yes' after all) and a slight smile enchanted his features, "I'm trying to practice piano.." he mumbled, wiggling in his grasp. Gilbert only exhaled in his ear, closing his eyes,

"Blöd klavier..." He grunted irritably, "Pay attention to me-I'm more awesome." he stated, hands coyly slinking down his forearm. His teeth lightly scraped and nipped at the milky soft flesh laid out before him and he nuzzled after hearing another soft moan,

"But I'm _busy,_ Gilbert. Go bother someone else...take care of your stupid bird." he offered softly, wrinkling his nose a bit when he was bit more harsher,

"Okay, one, Gilbird is _not_ stupid! And two, you're the only one that can contain someone as epically awesome as I!" The Austrian rolled his eyes, sighing,

"I'm the only one that can _tolerate_ someone like you." He restated in a more correct sense, frowning. By this point he just noticed that Gilbert's hands where almost atop of his and he tried in vein to pull away. Gilbert was really strong though, and this apparently was something he wanted badly. "Gilbert! Let go of me already!" he hissed lightly, but Gilbert only snickered,

"Hmn? No." he said simply as he started to touch and rub the soft skin of a pianist hand. The reaction he received was very...odd. He might have thought it once, but he'll definitely think it again-Roderich Eldenstein was a strange..._strange_ creature. The Prussian could only stare as Roderich let out a loud mewl of approval. The Austrian was squirming and panting lightly as his hands were massaged in the most erotic way Gilbert could ever imagine. Then a certain idea came into his head, and he had to act on it.

He brought the soft hand up, with much protests with the Austrian, and started to lick and suck at the digits, tounge rolling around all of the and he could possibly before snuggling the hand, "God Roderich, your face is so fucking...awesome." he mumbled quietly, starring at Roderich. He never even made this face in bed before! He was flushed and panting, and obviously very hot, bothered, and flustered. His pants were already tented from his excitement as he glanced off from the other,

"Mein Gott, Gilbert.." he grunted out, "Don't...stop now...bastard." he hissed out through his panting. Who was Gilbert to deny such a request? He smirked, kissing the palm lightly and nuzzling it more. His soft tounge darted out to play in between the fingers and roll over knuckles, all fueled by the erotic noises and faces his boyfriend made. He didn't know it was THAT easy to please this guy-if he knew that years ago, they'd be dating a lot sooner then they actually were. His smirked widely as his other hand rubbed the soft flesh of Roderich's unused hand so he couldn't touch himself. Though Roderich made a sound in slight distress and Gilbert picked up rather quickly. He hoisted the man up into his arms and grinned,

"We're going to bed, I don't think we'll be out for a while." he purred lightly, giving him a passionate kiss before the other could even realise what was going on. His whole world was clouded over by lust and passion and he didn't care as long as Gilbert started up what he was doing. As they walked through the house, they made it quickly to the bedroom. Roderich didn't complain as he as was stripped then hands toyed with again. It was so lovely...

xxscandalous!xx

As true to his word as Gilbert was, they didn't leave the bedroom for quite some time. Any time when Roderich was finally settling down, his hands were tampered with again which renewed his libido and kept him going strong. But finally, when Gilbert was done mind you, the two laid panting on the bed. Roderich's eyes were closed as he wiry laid there, growling lightly,

"I swear," he started darkly, "If you do that again, I'm chopping your dick off." That only made Gilbert laugh. He knew that wasn't true of the Austrian-he totally loved it and so wanted more.

Well, Gilbert can dream, can't he?

xxx

**pft...there you go. Hand-Job. This is just a little something I did while still contemplating on who to snap! Next in Onomatopoeia. God do I love this pairing in so many ways~ they're just so fun no?**


End file.
